A Battle to Save a Friend
by jalen johnson
Summary: Fate has given Yugo a opportunity to save Rin after he was transported to Academia in the Fusion Dimension. The problem is he will have to face the one who was reponsible for kidnapping Rin in the first place my take on what happen to Yugo and Yuri after epsiode 92


"Ah my head" Yugo said as he was lying face first on the ground the synchro duelist stood up in a sitting position while rubbing his head. "What in the world happen all I remember is dueling that bastard who kidnapped Rin and the rest was a bit hazy" Yugo then looked to his right and he noticed that his D-Wheel was on the ground he then sighed and said "hopefully my D-Wheel is not broken". He and Rin worked really hard to make that in order for both of them to compete in the friendship together and he be damned if he let his D-Wheel be broken. Yugo then gave a sad look "Rin she definitely would have loved to compete in the friendship cup her dream would have come true. Yugo then growled and if anybody would have seen him they would have seen his eyes have flashed green for a second. "But all of that was taken away from her by that bastard! And academia I swear I will save Rin and defeat academia."

Yugo then got up "but first things first I got to figure out where the hell am I" Yugo then walked over to his D-Wheel and picked it up from the ground and got on it he then activated and luckily it was running just fine. "Alright! Now where in business" the synchro duelist said excitingly. Yugo then took a look at his surroundings and one quick a look around he was instantly shock "WHAT THE HELL!" he yelled. When Yugo took a look around at surroundings he noticed that he was on some sort of port which usually should have boats it doesn't take a genius to figure that Yugo was on some sort of island. He knew that he could smell salt but he was too busy in his own thoughts at the moment.

He then noticed that this island was very rocky and have some roads that lead him to somewhere on the island. But was surprising about the island was two things one was that there was a huge castle like building that's a little ways from here. Number two was when he saw some military equipment a little ways from the docks he was at all in this entire place looks like a military base. "Damnit just where the hell am I? This definitely isn't standard, nor that destroyed city Heartland in the xyz dimension and I know for a fact this isn't the city back in synchro so where am I". "It's simple your at Academia" Yugo herd somebody say and then growled.

He knew exactly who that voice belong to it be long to that guy that kidnap Rin Yugo then looked up and saw Yuri walking towards the area he was at. But instead of wearing his all knowing smirk Yuri was wearing a neutral expression but if you can read his face closely you can tell he was a bit annoyed. "It's you" Yugo said with a growl it was at moment Yugo realized something "wait you said Academia are you telling me I'm in the fusion dimension?" Yuri then gave Yugo a mock clap as if he finally solved a huge puzzle. "Well it seems that you're not as stupid as I thought you were" Yuri then said with a smirk.

He then gave Yugo a serious expression "It's look like we got transported to the fusion dimension by Yuzu Higari" Yuri pointed out it was hazy but he definitely saw Yuzu come to the area while he was dueling Yugo and called Yuya another guy that looks like him name and the next thing he saw was a pink light that was the second time she did that him. Does Yuzu have the power to teleport herself and others between dimensions is that why the professor want her so bad. Yuri then shook his head a bit he really couldn't care less about the professors plans and he didn't question his motives because he wasn't really interested in them all he cares about his doing his job and having fun that was the reason why he joined Academia in the first place. If Academia becomes boring or has no value to him then he was leaving it was as simple as that he not bound to the school unlike the other kids in the fusion dimension he was a special case.

It was at that moment Yugo remembered Yuzu coming into the building and calling out Yuya's name and after that all he saw was a pink light and next thing he knew he woke up here. Did Yuzu send him here? Regardless he didn't have time to ponder how he got in this dimension fate has given him a opportunity to save his childhood friend right here right now and he wasn't going to pass up on it. Yugo then remembered when Yuzu and him got to the synchro dimension she told him the story of how Academia gotten Yuto's friend the guy that he mistook for the bastard in front of him as he set them up to face each other. He believed her name is Ruri if that's the case he has two girls that he needs to save when this all over he is going to apologize to Yuto for the misunderstanding.

"Alright you bastard tell me where Rin and Ruri are right now?!" Yugo said as he pointed at Yuri. Yuri just laughed "you really are a funny guy do you actually think I would tell you where they are as of matter of fact do you think you're going to be leaving here alive?" Yuri said as he activated his duel disk "If I just let you do as you please you're going to ruin our plans and I'm going to get scolded by the professor". He then continued and said "Besides even if you get pass me which you won't do you really think you can take down thousands of soldiers and the professor himself you must really have a death wish."

Yugo then growled as he activated his duel disk on his D-Wheel "I don't care how many of you bastards there are if I have to take all of them to save Rin and Ruri then so be it! "Duel Mode Standby Duel Link Activate" The computer on their duel disk says. It was at that moment the ocean was making some huge waves clouds were darken as if a huge storm was about to brew. "I won't lose not as long as I have Clear Wing by my side!" Yugo said.

Yuri then smirked and said "are you talking about that dragon you summoned back in the synchro dimension while I admit that it looks impressive but it stands no chance against Starve Venom Fusion Dragon together we are unstoppable and we are looking forward to finish what we started with you and your dragon" Yuri said with a smirk winds were picking up and thunder and lightning was forming in the clouds. This was it this was Yugo opportunity to save Rin he could feel he was close to reaching his goal all he have to do is beat this bastard and many others to save his friend Yugo knew it was too late to turn back now he had come too far to chicken out even if he wanted to.

"DUEL!" Yugo and Yuri said and so Yugo's battle to save a friend begins.


End file.
